


For all eternity

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Husbands, Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mortality, Not beta read - We die like the mortals we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Magnus celebrates his birthday. Alec has a special gift for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98





	For all eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Magnus! 🎉

"Is this really what you want?" Alec asks quietly.

"Yes, Alexander. You're all that I need, today and every other day. No party, no other company. Just you and me, together."

Alec gives him a wide smile. He pulls him into a warm embrace and Magnus melts into him. 

Who would have thought that Mr Extravagant could be happy with this? Deep in his heart Magnus always knew. The balls, receptions, and parties were always there to push away the thoughts about what was missing in his life.

Of course, there had been birthdays with other lovers, too. But none of those had been spent alone, no-one of them had been enough to fill the hole in his chest, not on their own.

Birthdays are a time to reflect one's past, the life that has been lived, and the life still in front of you. Maybe it's different for immortals. You live through several lifetimes and possibly for eternity. Is there really so much to look forward to when empires crumble around you and people you hold dear vanish from existence?

Maybe it is the last point that lets Magnus yearn for a quiet day, just with his beloved at his side, curled up in bed, Alec's strong heartbeat under his ear, to have his husband for himself, and leave the ever-demanding world to its own devices for 24 hours at least.

Alec presses a soft kiss into his hair. "I got you something," he whispers and Magnus' lips curl up at the memory of the very first time Alec ever said these words to him.

Alec slips out underneath him and out of the bed. Magnus enjoys the good view of his husband's bare body. He'd be fully content if Alec just put a bow on himself.

But he doesn't. He brings a little paper-wrapped gift. It's cuboid and Magnus shakes it tentatively. There is no sound.

He unwraps a small wooden box. It is covered beautifully in an intricate pattern. He sees runes carved into the sides. He recognises the abundance rune, the one meaning 'destined', 'fortune', and the wedded union rune, too. He'll have to check the others later.

"I made the box myself," Alec explains and Magnus looks at him in awe. He knew that Alec loved carving as a boy. He didn't know that he did woodwork, too.

"Thank you, Alexander, it's beautiful," he says and pulls him in for a kiss. Alec goes easily. Magnus knows, he'll never get sick of kissing those lips and a too familiar ache spikes through his heart. How will he ever survive not being able to kiss them ever again?

He pushes the thought away. This pain is for another, hopefully far, far away day.

Alec leans their foreheads together, his lips only just brushing over Magnus'.

"The true gift is inside the box, though," he whispers and dives in for another kiss.

When they emerge for much-needed air, Magnus snickers. Leave it to his husband to kiss him stupid and make him feel like a teenage girl, giddy and light.

Magnus runs his fingers over the smooth sides of the box to the clasp. He pushes the metal away and slowly opens the lid.

The box only holds a single, folded parchment. Magnus raises a questioning eyebrow and unfolds the paper. It holds a rune. It is huge, much bigger than any he has ever seen, and very detailed. This isn't a rune you draw easily on someone, not one for everyday use, that's for sure.

He recognises parts of the runes that adorn the box in it. He heard that the Silent Brothers sometimes merge different runes to define their meaning more precisely, to make them more powerful. But this is a delicate matter and this rune is very complex, too complex for a shadowhunter to create on their own.

Magnus looks at Alec in bewilderment. Why did he give it to him?

Alec watches him expectantly as if he should know all the answers to the questions running through his mind.

"What is this, Alexander?" Magnus asks whispering. There is something momentous hanging in the air, but he doesn't understand why.

Alec worries his lower lip. Why is he nervous?

"It's ... it's a rune that connects my life force to the person I love most," he explains, nearly shy.

It takes a very long moment for the information to sink in.

"You mean ...," Magnus trails off, too afraid to hang his hopes too high.

"Yes. If I wear this rune on my skin, I will be immortal as long as I love you and you know how it is. Nephilim love only once, fiercely."

Magnus chuckles. "Yes, you told me that once or twice."

"I am yours as long as you want me, literally," Alec speaks softly.

Magnus runs his fingers over the lines on the parchment. When he can pull his eyes from the paper and looks back into Alec's, he finds them vulnerable and uncertain.

"We don't need to use it if you don't want to. It was just an idea." 

Alec shrinks visibly.

Magnus looks at him and shakes the head at his silly husband. He tenderly grabs Alec's chin and pushes it up, waiting for Alec to meet his eyes.

"Where is your stele?" he asks and Alec's lips twitch into a lopsided smile. 

He opens the bedside drawer and hands it over. He leans in to catch Magnus' lips once more.

"Time to show what you learnt from Michelangelo outside the sack," he teases.

Magnus guffaws. There is really no greater gift for him than this man and now he'll have him for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was written in different ways before. I hope you enjoyed my version nonetheless.


End file.
